


The Fallen

by literally_jams



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a boy who's survived longer than he's lived meets a boy who knows the world like an old friend, terribly bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is a dumb original story of mine

He never really noticed him. Autumn is truly different when he is with the debate team. To the debate team, despite being the youngest, Autumn is full of fire. Autumn isn’t a dorky blogger to the team; he’s outgoing, bold, and snarky. To the debate team, Autumn is everything he usually isn’t. The male has a streak of 38 wins this year alone. The school is all about independence, so everyone worked alone.

Despite being paired up with almost everyone, he’s never spoken nor spared a second look at the boy with the blackish-blue ruffled hair. That is, until today. Or more specifically, December 27th, 2013. It’s a Tuesday, precisely 10:30am, twenty-nine seconds after. He had a feeling about today, that something was going to happen. Autumn just never expected that it was this.

“Now, the topic today is on Pluto. Should Pluto be considered as a planet or not?” Professor Foster’s voice was a knife in the brunet’s thoughts. He absentmindedly tugged on his scarlet-golden striped scarf. It wasn’t his fault that he had an attachment to the cloth.

“Jon and Spencer.” Autumn paid no attention to them, and started drawing on his corner of his space-printed notebook.

“Katie and Tyler.”

“Hannah and Emma.” the Professor droned on, until he got to Autumn.

“Brendon, you’re with Autumn.” A name that has never reached his ears. The latter looked up and saw one other boy sitting there. The boy with the raven, almost blue, messy hair. To be completely honest, he was just the tiniest bit cute. Lost in thought again, he was awoken with a painfully awkward cough.

“Oh-hey-sorry. I was just-”

_Way to go Autumn, you’ve just met him and you’re already a bumbling idiot._

“No, it’s fine. I’m Brendon.” He stuck out his hand for Autumn to shake. The latter got up, very gracelessly, as he tripped on his chair leg, but shook Brendon’s hand anyway.

“I’m not this awkward-I swear.”

“Like I haven’t noticed! You’re the best on our team!”

Autumn didn’t deserve this. Autumn didn’t deserve a cute boy praising him for being a difficult person to argue with.

“Well, uh, thanks. You wanna get started?”

Brendon couldn’t stand this. The boy with the black fingerless gloves and striped scarf was truly, truly something else. For one, his sense of style. He was wearing black skinny jeans with beat up blue galaxy print ankle-high Converse. From his shoes and notebook, Brendon could tell that the boy liked astronomy, which was a plus on the former’s part. Then, it was his sweater. It looked a little long on him, but the sleeve were long enough for the wearer to hide their hands in. It was jet black, with neon orange arrow head like shapes, a circle encasing it, and a vertical arrow overlapping the circle. Some type of hipster logo, Brendon had first thought. Fluffy blonde-brown hair, is what he also had. It was almost like bed head, one side was kept very neatly, though the other was messy in every which way. His bangs just almost covered his honey-colored eyes. He wore a dumb scarf, scarlet red and gold striped. It reminded Brendon of a Gryffindor scarf. He wonders if it was intentional. The smart boy had black fingerless gloves. Brendon couldn’t get over it. It was just so simple, but it completed him. Not that Brendon noticed all of this, he didn’t like the sassy male.

Apparently, Brendon had made a wrong move. Autumn glanced at Brendon, and caught him staring.

_Nice work, Athanaric. You idiot._

“Do..You need anything?” Autumn questioned him.

“Yeah, I just-uh. I need a website, there’s nothing here.” Brendon didn’t sound convincing at all.

Autumn didn’t seem to notice, and his eyes lit up like a flame. “Yeah! There’s this rad-I mean cool page on it.”

Brendon hesitated. “Did you just say this website was rad..?”

Autumn’s breath got stuck in his throat. “No…Not at all…”

The raven-haired male thought he was the one that screwed up. He suppressed a smile and handed his new friend his phone.  

“It’s fine. I’ve never heard someone use the term, that’s all. Mind texting me the site?”

Brendon started drumming his fingers on the side of the table and waited, humming occasionally.

“Done!”

“Thanks, Autumn!” The first time Brendon’s ever said that name. It didn’t roll off his tongue, it was like water. The sound slid off smoothly. He could get used to saying that name. He checked his phone to see a text:

_“Hey! Here’s the site on Pluto: http://space.about.com/od/pluto/a/Should-Pluto-Be-A-Planet.htm”_

Brendon would have found that text cute, if Autumn didn’t add himself as “Vida la Autumn.” What kind of pun was that? Brendon looked up to see him snickering into his scarf.

“No, that wasn’t funny.”

Autumn thought he crossed a line. But Brendon continued.

“Dude, if you’re going to make a pun, make it visible. Like, Falling for your Internet Connection or something. Puns are serious.”

Autumn laughed. “Alright, give me your phone.”

Brendon handed him his phone again and waited for an acceptable pun.

He received “Falling into your contacts”

“Improvement. You still need a lot to learn.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault, I prefer wr-” He was interrupted by the bell. Both boys started packing up as Brendon responds with “What were you saying?”

“I just said that I like writing better.”

“That’s cool, what do you write?”

“I’m currently writing this kingdom thing, where these two ‘rival’ princes are supposed to fight to the death or something like that, but they end up falling in love.” Autumn was a little scared, he didn’t know if Brendon was a homophobe. Turns out, he’s the opposite.

“That seems really  _rad_ ,” Brendon snickered. “I bet you’re a really good writer.”  He paused for a second. “Hey, I have a free period, you wanna talk or do you have a class?”

Autumn searched his memory for a second. “No, I’m free. Do you want to play twenty questions?”

“Yeah! I’ll go first.” The raven-haired boy paused to see if the other objected. When the latter didn’t, Brendon continued on.

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Oh, that’s easy.  _Hachi_.”

“Autumn, that movie is so depressing.”

“Tell me about it.”

Brendon scoffed and said, “Okay Dracula, your turn.”

“Dracula? Actually, don’t answer that. Favorite season?”

“Uh. That’s a good question. I don’t know.”

“Fine, favorite book?”

“Autumn! You can’t just ask a guy that without letting him think!” He stopped, pondering on it. “Ever heard of  _The Giver_? Or maybe  _Harry Potter_. I like fantasy and stuff like that.”

The bell rang again.

“Hey, what do you have right now?” Autumn hoped they had the same class.

“Physics. You?”

“English.”

“Aw, that sucks. Whatever, I’ll see you around?”

“I hope so.”

Brendon walked away with a light sort of feeling. Something different than his usual damp attitude. Brendon felt more happy. He walked into the room, took his seat, and started drawing in his notebook.  Brendon decided, autumn was his favorite season.


End file.
